The Good Ole Days
by wolflover97
Summary: Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this has been in my head for a while so I figured, what the heck? So here is a short summary of the story that you NEED to know! Iroh is with the GAang before the comet. Sorry its just how my mind said it would be. And Zuko is going through a rough time (Screaming, yelling, 2 year old tempertantrums) and we have some of our old Zuzu back! No ponytail though. NEVER! Anyhoo, thats it folks, here is the story!**

(Zuko POV)

Well, this was wonderful. Absolutely great. Sokka had the absolutely briliant idea of going to the market for the day. And I quote, "This is the kind of time wasting fun I've been missing!", your the only one Sokka. Anyway, I am dying at the moment, The heat in the Fire Nation was worse than I remember. Or maybe it was the hoodie (A/N: I forgot what hey were called!) I was wearing. I was practically melting on spot. Everyone else looked much worse. Sokka looked like he was actually regretting coming here, Suki looked at her boyfriend with something I would call a homicidal look, Aang and Momo were the same, tongues haging out and sweat dropping from their chins, Katara was panting heavily and trying to cool herself off with her Waterbending, Toph was complaining quietly about why idiots would want to live here in the first place, and my Uncle seemed to be the only one who was fine. He walked with that completely happy smile and looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. Freaky old man.

"Prince Zuko-"

I interuppted, "Zuko."

"Prince Zuko, " I sighed a little too loudly, "You seem a little down, have fun, enjoy the fresh air of the Fire Nation."

"I would rather enjoy it inside."

"Well thats to bad being that you can't." With that he smiled and turned away from me.

We kept walking until we came to a lady that had various collections of books, potions, and other strange knick-knacks. The lady herself was old and wrinkly, years of age had taken a tole on her appearance. I dont really judge ppeople by heir appearance though, you can guess why.

"Hello there travelers, may I interest you in-" she paused and turned her gaze to me, "You boy," She walked up to me and pulled my hood off. I was too shocked to move or talk. Her hand brushed against my scar and she gasped. "You have suffered great pain, dear boy, why would someone cause such pain?" She laid her entire palm against my scarred scheek and closed her eyes.

(Old Lady POV)

Fire. Screams. A boy with golden eyes filled with fear and betrayal. And a dark figure that could only be the cause of this fear. I opened my eyes with a gasp to find the same boy with golden eyes staring back at me with worry and confusion.

(Zuko POV)

"You are not happy dearie, are you?"

"I- um, well I-" I was at a loss for words. What the heck did this lady want?

"Shush, I know, and I will bring you back to happier times."

She turned to her stand ad grabbed a bottle of strange looking liquid.

"Here."

"What- mfff."

I had no time to ask her what she was giving me before she popped it into my mouth and forced me to drink. It tasted vile, like vomit. I wanted to spit it out but she had a good hold of my lips, her fingernails were long and sharp so I figured that the quicker I swallowed the quicker I was free. Swallowing it felt like I was swallowing lava, it burned. This was by far the weirdest thing I have ever tasted. She let go once I was done and I could not make words come out of my mouth, only coughs. I could make out people asking her what that was, how much we should pay, and if she was... single. Oh Uncle. I stopped spluttering enough to form a sentence. "What- cough- what did you- cough- give me?"

"Oh you'll find out later dearie, now take him home, it should start taking affect soon."

She hurried us along, no one answered my questions.

"Doesnt anyone, doesnt, doesn-" My world went black.

**Okay, I know I know. There will be more next chapter I promise. Dont give up on me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! I am not dead! I did not disappear (Spelling)! So here is another chapter in this story!**

(Katara POV)

Zuko fainted!

(Iroh POV)

Now why did my nephew faint? Must have been the potion that the beautiful lady over there gave him. But why would she want to do anything with him? Oh well, no one is heling him. Oh teenagers. Looks like if something has to get done, your going to have to do it yourself. I picked up my nephew as gently as I could and lifted him over my shoulder.

"Come along children, we have to get him home."

They nodded stiffly and followed.

Around half way home, something happened. Zuko started to shake, he was sweating. Of course this seemed as if he was overheating but I knew better. The old lady's words rang in my head.

_Get him home, it should start taking affect soon._

It? What on earth was happening to my nephew?

I set him gently on the ground and brushed his hair aside.

"Zuko?" I whispered.

No answer. Naturally. But I was still worried. Even more so when my nephew started to levitate. Up in the air he floated, like a leaf in the wind, his legs and arma were hanging like dead weight yet he still managed to defy the laws of gravity. Sparks flew about him as I stared, open mouthed and eyes wide. The light was so bright that we couldnt see him and then, just like that, they were gone. Zuko flew back towards the ground and everything was silent. Everything was as it was before except my nephew. His body was replaced with a much smaller one with raven black hair and flawless skin. But... no... it couldnt be...

(Katara POV)

What just happened? Zuko flew in the air and POOF! A little kid is there now and-

"He's waking up!" Sokka whispered.

We were all silent as the little boy stirred and opened his eyes. He shook his little head and stood up.

"Unca?"

His voice was squeaky and tiny, like a little mouse.

"Unca, wheare aw we?"

He must only be three or four years ole and he has the cutest little face. Chubby cheeks and beautiful gold eyes. Wati! Gold eyes... didnt... Zuko have gold eyes? Could it... no! Thats proposterous! (Spelling?) Maybe...

"Unca!" Little one was getting mad.

"Ye-yes... Zuko?"

What!

"Unca, who awre dese peepa?"

This is... Zuko? He looked directly into my eyes and blinked.

"She pwetty." He pointed his chubby little finger at me.

I blushed a little and smiled.

"Well your quite the... handsome... little man." I said a little cautiously. I could just leave the kid hanging there, and he was a beautiful little boy.

Flawless skin, dark raven hair that looked soft and thick, liquid gold eyes and chubby little cheeks that had a reddish tinge to them. He WAS a handsome little man. I smiled and ruffled his dark hair. It was soft. He blushed and ran over to his uncle, who was still in shock.

(Iroh POV)

"I am tiwed Unca."

My beautiful little nephew snuggled up into my arms and sighed. He was so little. There was no mistake, this was my nephew, but at a wrong place in time. Wait a minute, didnt that lady slip me a piece of paper. I remember something like that and it should be right... here! I lifted the paper before my eyes and read the words written.

_Get him home _

_very soon_

_for he will break_

_out of his cacoon,_

_a better time_

_he will go back_

_but beware my dear_

_memory of that day he will lack._

_Enjoy him _

_happy and young,_

_let him live,_

_as he should have done._

"Unca, can you cawy me home?"

"... yes Zuko, I can carry you."

**Alright there you have it follks! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, well I was very pleaased with the reviews I got so here is another chapter. By the way, listen to Selena Gomez's new song Who Says to get the full affect of this chapter. :)**

(Katara POV)

Mini-Zuko sat on Iroh's shoulders laughing and giggling the whole way home. He in fact was not tired and proved to be as awake as a rabiroo, he bounced and sang until his little voice cracked. Iroh looked like he was enjoying himself and no one really had a clear explanation other than the fact that the lady made Zuko little and happy. So we walked on, Zuko sang _The Tiger-Dilo _Roar in little boy harmony and we silently laughed.

"And the tiger-dilo will roar and roar until he cant roar no more! And the tiger-dilo-"

"ROARS!"

"And the tiger-dilo-"

"ROARS!"

We even joined in on the singing. Zuko would give us the cue, "And the tiger-dilo-" and we would all shout,

"ROARS!"

It was fun really. Everyone got a kick out of little Zuko, he was much more... fun. He laughed and played and talked and giggled. Like most children do but he was a ball of sunshine. He smiled so big and bright, little pearly whites shining out... or in Zuko's words... "Ittle early kites." It made me wonder about Zuko. What made him change into the dark teenager he was? It had something to do with that scar of his because I did notice that Zuko is alot happier without it.

"So... Zuko... um, how old are you?" Sokka asked.

"I'm this many." Zuko held up three chubby little fingers.

"Oh, your getting older aren't you?" Suki tried her best to sound very impressed and Zuko bought it.

"Yeah." He blushed.

"When is your birthday?"

"Unca when is my birfday?"

"June 22nd."

"Tune twenti-second."

We all giggled because of the look of pure pride on his face that he knew his birthday.

"Aang... When is your birthday?"

We had all introduced ourselves a earlier and he could only pronounce Aang's and Toph's name somewhat correctly.

"My birthday is... a very long ways away."

"Oh, how about ju Katawa?"

I giggled slightly at my name and replied, "April 18th."

"Jokka?"

We dont even know how or why he replaced the S in Sokka's name with a J.

"October 13th."

"Oh, Unca how owd awre ju?"

"29."

"Unca!"

"Lying is bad Unca, Mommy would shmack ju with her wood spoon!"

Iroh chuckled and brought Zuko down in front of his face.

"I am terribly sorry Sir Zuko."

"...Pology accepted."

We all laughed and strode up to the beach house. It was large and very... beachy. Sea shells hung from all over the place and sand dollars were laid all around.

"Unca! We were just hewre last weekend!"

Zuko scrambled off his uncle's shoulders and ran to the beach. He tore off his shirt and shoes and dove into the water. He laughed and splashed, his smiled reflected the sun.

"Zuko... wait up!" Iroh was laughing at his tiny nephew.

We all joined Zuko and played with him and eachother. The sun had dissapeared by the time we were inside. Everyone had showered and gotten in clean clothes. Zuko was wearing some of Toph's old clothes and looked very comfortabe curled up against his uncle. And before we knew it, he was asleep and the day was gone. Everyone was tired and we all went to bed, Iroh carried Zuko to his room as the poor boy slept in his arms. I smiled as did everyone else and went off to bed. I laid down and closed my eyes, not sure if I was ready for what would happen tomorrow.

**Mkay~ So this chapter was basically Zuko being himself and having fun for once in his depressing life. Reviews are much abliged!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrite for some weird reason Im not able to look at my reviews from you guys. I dont know whats going on so Im hoping that a new chapter will make it work again.**

(Iroh POV)

It filled my heart with joy to see my nehew so young and happy again. What a wonderful sight to behold. I never thought I would see him smile so much, I almost forgot what it looked like. Beautiful. It seems that I got my little soldier boy back.

I laid him in his bed and closed the door. What tomorrow would bring was a mystery to us all.

"Uncle? What are you doing?"

What? What was that? It sounds like Zuko, but not quite. I slowly oened my eyes, one at a time, to see my ten year old nephew staring back at me with big gold eyes.

"Well I was sleeping Zuko."

"Oh, well are you awake?"

I couldnt help but chuckle. "Yes Zuko, I am awake _now._"

It seems that the potion brought my nephew to another happier time.

"Uncle... where are we?"

Oh, how should I answer this one.

"We're on a vacation... uh... just you and me."

"Then who are all the other people?"

"Oh them... well you see... their, um... servants! Your father hired servants to go with us!"

He looked at me for a moment before making a face. "Well that doesnt seem like him at all."

Nice save.

"So nephew, you looked troubled, anything you need to talk about?"

"No... well, yeah actually. Its about mom, she came to me last night in my room and told me she was leaving. Did she? Is she alright?"

"Well, um..." I truthfully didnt know what to tell the boy. That his mother left? "Zuko I'm sure she is fine, now dont worry."

"... Okay, thanks Uncle."

"Anytime Prince Zuko."

**Okay if anyone noticed... I tried to make it sound as though it was the night when Zuko's mother left. Anyone catch that? Let me know and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! It worked! I can see everyone's reviews! Celebration Chapter!**

(Katara POV)

So Zuko is older now. Maybe we can have a decent conversation now! I've always wanted to know more about him.

"Hi Zuko!" I tried to make my voice sound as cheery as possible.

He looked up at me with uncetainty before answering.

"...Hi."

"So how do you like Ember Island?"

"Its ok I guess, my family comes here every summer."

"I heard, so what do you like to do for fun?"

"I train."

I gave him a look. "O..kay, how far are you in your training."

He hesitated. "...Well I guess I'm doing... ugh, awful."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because my dad said so."

Some super dad.

"Well I think you will do fine."

"No I wont! My ssiter is already better than me! Its not fair, she's the prodigy!" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. The breeze blew some hair loose from his ponytail and swayed in the breeze. The ocean was the only thing that sounded, I sat down in the sand next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I think- no, I know your going to be a great firebender one day. I once met a boy alot like you, he was lost and he founnd his was, he was strong and determined. No matter what hit him, he always got back up."

Zuko was quiet for a minute before snickering. "Sounds llike you like this boy."

I stared at him in shock for a minute before remembering that he didnt know that I was talking about his older self. But no! I didnt like Zuko! No! Okay, well he is really handsome but that doesnt mean anything. Nothing.

"No, I just admire him. hes strong and brave.. Just like you." I reached foward and tickled his stomach. He smiled adn stood up, dusting himself off.

"Thank you Katara. I'm going to go train, by the way. I think you should tell that boy how you feel, he might feel the same way." Witht hat he walked off, leaving me to think about what he just said.

**Alrite, longer than the last one, shorter than the others! Revieww!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I suppose I should update, yes?**

(Katara POV)

After our talk I had to see how good a firebender Zuko was at this age. Maybe I could use this to my advantage when he was training Aang. I walked towards athe courtyard and sat on the steps. I wasnt the only one here, Aang was as well. Iroh stood in the middle of the courtyard with Zuko.

"Alright Zuko, show me what you know."

Zuko breathed out fire and took his stance. He started and preformed almost every move flawlessly.

"Very good, now I'm going to show you how to form a fire ball."

Iroh placed his hands side by side, pamls facing eachother.

"Now Zuko, you must focus all your energy into one area and then release it."

Iroh looked at the empty space between his hands and suddenly a small ball of fire formed right in the center. Zuko looked on with admiration.

"I will do it Uncle!"

Zuko copied his Uncles form and focused. We all held our breathe and waited for the ball of light. And there it was, very small and weak but it was there alright. Zuko looked... dissapointed?

"Very good!"

"Well its not like yours, I can do better."

"It took me several days to perfect that move."

"Azula has already perfected it and she knows how to use it in battle! Again."

He focused again and another small light was produced.

"Argh!"

He didnt stop all day. He stayed in the courtyard and practiced and practiced and practiced. I thought he was going to burn his hands off. Eventually I left hoping that he would come in soon. He didnt.

* * *

><p>I awoke during the night and went out to the courtyard to look at the moon. What I found there suprised me. There was Zuko, asleep against the fountain, hands still in formation. Pity shook me and I walked over to him and knelt. I brushed some loose hair out of his eyes and smiled. I lifted him up and carried back to his room. He was suprisingly light, was he eating? I looked down at his stomach and saw ribs.<p>

"What's wrong with your life?" I whispered into the night.

**Awwzz! Poor Zuzu! Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im so sorry its been so long but I was in Michigan and theres no Internet so I havent been able to UD. **

(Normal POV)

The next morning Zuko was missing from the Gaang. Everyone thought that he was simply still sleeping, but after a while, they began to worry.

"Has anyone seen Zuko? He's probably wondering where he is at." Katara said. _I wonder how old he is gonna be today..._

_"_I'll go look for him!" Aang said happily. He had really taken a liking to Zuko, past forgotten, and loved to hang around him. It was like the older brother he never had.

(Aang POV)

Hmmm, if I were a kid... well I am a kid but I were a Zuko, where would I go? Meditating!

I turned down the hall and ran toward Zuko's room at full speed. When I reached the door I knocked and waited for an answer.

"What!" Came the short and irritated reply.

"Oh, umm, well we were worried about you and we were wondering where you were." I replied nervously.

There was a pause, shuffling, two thumps, more shuffling and then finally the door opened to reveala boy about my age. He had a messy ponytail, gold eyes and flawless skin. He was taller then me by about three inches and was wearing common Fire Nation clothes.

"Zuko?"

(Katara POV)

Aang wasn't gone to long before he came back with a huge smile on his face.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Zuko!" He announced.

We all turned towards the boy behind him and waved. I took in his appearance, his clothes, and guessed that he was about thirteen.

"Hi, uhh, nice to, um, meet you all?" He stuttered his words.

I smiled slightly, and I was shocked to notice that I kind of like the way his clothes fitted him. Outlining the muscles in his arms and chest. It made him look... nice.

**Uh oh! Katara starting to like a lil bit of Zuko! Review**


End file.
